Insanidade
by Leeh H Malfoy
Summary: A insanidade te seduz, até você ceder. Draco sabia bem disso.


O lugar pouco iluminado já era comum aos olhos de todos que residiam ali, raras eram as vezes que os raios do sol conseguiam atingir alguma das poucas janelas do lugar. Os detentos enlouqueciam naquele lugar, os guardas gordos ou magros, altos e baixos, carecas e mal cuidados, os dentes podres e amarelos, tipicamente inglês, o escarnio nos lábios de todos ali, de guardas a prisioneiros.

Cães latiam, assustando qualquer um que ousasse pisar naquela ilha abandonada pelos bruxos, abandonada para criar a maior prisão bruxa mundial. Local fechado, insalubre, os ratos faziam companhia aos homens, todos lá eram iguais, porcos imundos jogados naquele fim de mundo por alguma razão, algum crime terrível. Os piores se encontravam lá, dos piores ladrões e assassinos aos mais aloprados. Era indigno de humanos realmente o lugar, só vivia lá os lixos, a escoria, a ralé da comunidade.

Gotas pingavam de uma chuva já antiga na cela de um dos indigentes que habitavam aquele lugar, o cabelo outrora loiro quase branco estava sujo, mal cuidado e completamente fedorento, o amarelo escurecido pela podridão, talvez do sujeito ou do lugar em si, os dentes perfeitos não combinavam com os outros, os traços elegantes e já endurecidos pela maturidade de um senhor estavam naquela face jovem e não tão vivida. A cor da vida o deixara, estava monocromático, cinza da cabeça aos pés excetuando o cabelo, a pela outrora albina parecia chegar ao cinza devido a sujeira e a decadência, os olhos com olheiras enormes não combinavam com o rosto digno da perfeição, os olhos cinza sem brilho algum, astutos e calculistas olhavam de um lado para o outro, observavam as gotas pingarem no chão. O corpo se mantinha forte, contudo era clara a decadência física do homem.

Um filete de sangue já endurecido estava no lábio inferior do loiro, marcas de alguma das brigas em que se metia na prisão. Os ombros estavam caídos, em sinal de desistência. Ele olhou para o lugar mais uma vez, passou a língua no lábio ressecado, limpando o filete de sangue, e endureceu o maxilar, parecia estar numa luta interna. Estava preso ali há tantos anos, mal se lembrava o que era realmente a luz do sol, uma comida decente ou o sabor da liberdade, e tantos anos ainda passaria ali, perdera as contas, mas sabia que demoraria a chegar a sua tão sonhada liberdade. Sentou-se em seu colchonete velho e recostou as costas na parede de pedra irregular, olhou para cima e seus olhos brilharam pela primeira vez em algum tempo, concluiu o melhor a se fazer, já não aguentava mais.

_Desculpe por isso, espero realmente que um dia possa me perdoar, embora duvide muito disso. Não acho justo empacar a sua vida por minha causa que sou um caso perdido, talvez devesse encontrar outra pessoa e tentar ser feliz, a felicidade que eu nunca chegaria a lhe dar. Sinto por tê-la feito esperar já esses anos, devia ter posto um fim nisso há muito, devia ter lhe deixado livre e não ter acreditado nas suas palavras esperançosas e sonhadoras que penetravam em meu peito e instalavam-se em minha mente e esquentavam o lugar no meu peito esquerdo._

_Obrigado por acreditar em mim em todas as vezes em que eu mesmo desisti de mim, de me dar forças e suporte, contudo eu percebi que suguei a sua vida, que você a desperdiçava por algo que não vale a pena, não vale nem um misero galeão. Desculpe por ter sido tão egoísta todo esse tempo. Eu sei que não é a minha cara me desculpar ou sair por ai agradecendo-lhe, mas eu sou grato a você por tudo. Você não vai mais precisar gastar o seu dinheiro comigo e com um advogado para mim. Lembre-se: sou covarde._

_Não se esqueça de que você fora a única quem amei e amei até o final de meus dias. Perdoe-me, desculpe por lhe fazer sofrer como já fiz, faço e farei. Eu sou um monstro, eu sei, me perdoe por tudo que lhe fiz._

Escreveu com a sua letra elegante num pergaminho, dobrou-o e chamou um guarda que virou quase que um amigo.

- Entregue amanhã essa carta para Hermione Granger quando ela chegar. – pediu ao guarda o entregando a carta, o homem magricela e de barba assentiu.

Uma mulher entrava correndo pelo corredor do trigésimo andar da prisão, era a sua visita mensal, as lágrimas da mulher rolavam pelo rosto e a carta jazia em sua mão, repleta de lágrimas também, o guarda corria junto com a mulher desesperado com a expressão de choque e medo da mulher. Chegaram na ultima cela e o homem abriu a porta de ferro com a varinha, ascendendo a mesma e olhando para cela, ouviu um grito desesperado da mulher e olhou para o recinto, no chão, em seu colchonete, o loiro estava caído, um sorriso preso nos lábios, as mãos frouxas em volta do pescoço e sangue em sua camisa.

A morena abaixou-se ao lado do loiro, as lagrimas embaçavam a sua visão, ela retirou as mãos do loiro de seu próprio pescoço e olhou em choque para o escrito que o loiro tinha cortado em seu próprio braço, sua ultima tatuagem.

_A insanidade seduz até você ceder. _

_Hermione._


End file.
